Never Forget Me
by mirrorimage33
Summary: Grimm and Ichi have been together since they were born. But, when Ichigo's father takes a job in America and the whole family moves, Grimmjow and Ichigo are ripped from each other's grasp. Now, ten years later, when Grimm's a delinquent and Ichigo never smiles, what happens when they meet again? T for swearing and suggestive stuffs later on...sorta...I guess...maybe. R&R please! :D
1. Prologue

**sorry I haven't updated** **Kidnappings and Love in a while, but I've been really busy with school. That, and I have writer's block. **

**On the other hand, I have so many plots, story ideas, rough drafts, and parts of chapters written out for some things I came up with while on a weekend trip to Fayetteville, Arkansas to visit a friend. We went to a con and I got so many ideas, I thought my head was going to explode. My friend said he wondered how I didn't get them mixed up.**

**God I'm so ADHD. ****_ANYways,_**** here I am, with the PrOlOgUe to one of those new stories! Yay!**

* * *

_Grimmichi_

**Never Forget Me**

_PROLOUGE_

_Grimmjow and Ichigo were such good friends. Since they were born, they'd been together. They did everything together; played at the park, went to birthday parties and sleepovers, if one got sick, the other stayed beside him. They were the best friends that any friends could be and they were friendly to everyone around them, too. They never wanted to be apart. But, when they were six, Ichigo had to move away. His father got a job offer at a big hospital in New York and took it. So, Ichigo, his mother and father, and his younger sisters moved to America…before the two boys could even say goodbye. Grimmjow and Ichigo were both devastated to have had the other ripped from their grasp. All contact with the other lost, they still haven't seen each other in ten years. But, never have they forgotten each other…_

_-Ichigo-_

_Ten years ago, I moved to America. Throughout those years, I kept up practice in speaking Japanese. My father told me that when I turned sixteen, he'd pay for me to go back to Japan. And I turn sixteen in three days. So, he's sending me back early. _

_A lot happened while I was in America. First of all, about three weeks after we moved to America, my mother fell down the stairs and when she landed at the bottom, she landed so that the very last stair snapped her brain stem. She…she died. It devastated us all, but we got through it. After that, I just…stopped smiling, I guess. I didn't have very many reasons _to_ smile. Sure, I made a few friends, Chado and Shinji, but that's just because they liked the fact that I kept quiet as well. Now, though, I'm going back to Japan. Shinji and Chad are actually coming with me because Shinji moved here when he was ten, but still knew Japanese and wanted to go back and Chad had always wanted to go. So, now, we're on a plane to Japan. _

_I know my chances to see my blue-haired childhood friend are slim to none, and I know I shouldn't get my hopes up, but truthfully, I can't bring myself to bring my hopes down from their place in the clouds._

_-Grimmjow-_

_I don't remember much from when I was a tiny child. Nothing at all, really. But…there was always this one thing – or _who_, I should say – that I remember perfectly. From his bright orange hair to the scar on his left cheek from when we were climbing trees and he fell. From his barely visible freckles to his bright, wide chocolate eyes. He was my best friend, who I was with since birth, but ten years ago, I lost all contact with him when he moved away to America._

_I lost my happiness in life after that. I mean, I was an accident, so my parents hated me. They abandoned me two years ago, when I turned fourteen. Like, literally on my birthday. Haven't seen them since. Anyways, after Ichigo left, I didn't smile, when I entered school, my grades were never any good, I started getting into fights. My life just went downhill. When I was about thirteen, I met some other delinquents like me. Nnoitra, a six-foot-seven, skinny mother fucker, Ulquiorra, a five-foot-two pale, quiet ass, and Starrk, a five-foot-eleven, always fucking sleepy or sleeping fucker. I have strange friends. I started hanging out with them when Nnoitra and I got into a fight and I won. He grinned at me and asked me to join their group. Since then, they've been my brothers. _

_I gotta tell you, truthfully, every time I see a read head of hair walking through a crowd, I go after them. Whether it's long hair or short, I go after it. Never once have I actually seen his face on any of those people, but then again, I still try – still _hope._ It's useless, I know. But I can't stop myself from wanting him to come back. To make me stop fighting when people talked about me or my hair like he used to. I can't help but want him to come and I stay the night at his house, staying up all night and sneaking around, looking for sweets in the kitchen. _

_But, I guess the next best thing is happening today. I'm going to the airport so we can pick up my younger sister. We used to be so close. I mean, not as close as Ichigo and I were, but we were close. And when my parents ditched me, they took her too. They apparently took pity on her because I suddenly got a call from her yesterday telling me that she was coming to live with me and my friends in the penthouse suite my parents left me (because, despite being assholes, they're rich mother fuckers). Of course, my friends love her. She's two years younger than us, but she's amazing. She can even make fucking Ulquiorra smile. It's quite funny. So, she's now coming to live with us in the giant apartment we have (thank god I've got four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Starrk offered to take the couch – I swear that fucker can sleep anywhere. And I'm pretty sure none of us guys could stand to share a bathroom with a girl.) and everyone's excited. _

_I just can't shake the feeling something's gonna happen. _

* * *

**Like? No? Please review and tell me your thoughts and what you think of it. If you find some pointers you think would work better in the story or don't think I'm steering it in the right direction, tell me! **

**KK, love you! & Thanks for reading!**

**- T**


	2. Ichi-berry and Grimm-Kitty

**KK, so I got a few reviews (thanks!) and the two or three that I got said 'more!'**

**So, here I am with more!**

* * *

-Ichigo-

I stepped off the plane, Shinji and Chado behind me, and headed to the baggage cart. As I reached for my bag, another hand, dainty and tan, reached for it too. "Oh, sorry. Is this yours? Mine looks just like it." I looked up to see a girl, 14 or 15, with wide eyes and sea-green hair. She had blush that stretched across the bridge of her nose and in a flash she was hugging me. "Ichigo? Oh my stars! This is so awesome! I came back home at the same time you did!" she squealed. "N-Nelliel?" I couldn't believe my eyes. Grimmjow's little sister was jumping up and down in front of me – the same little sister that had been four-and-always-wore-her-brother's-shirts the last time I'd seen her. "Yeah! Isn't this amazing? Hey, who are the guys staring at us?" I turned to see Chado and Shinji with their bags; Chado thankfully had mine. "Those are my friends. Shinji, the shorter one, used to live here, and Chado, the taller one, wanted to come along." She nodded excitedly.

"Nel! Little Sis! Been so long! Come see your big brother!" I heard a deep voice rumble through the crowd. I stared as I saw a blue-haired teen followed by three others. One was at _least_ seven feet tall with a bandana tied over one eye, a short, emo-looking guy with wide green eyes, and another tall, sleepy looking guy. The four teens parted the crowd and walked towards Nel. I barely noticed the others as I recognized the blue-haired teen as my childhood friend, Grimmjow. _Will he remember me?_ I asked myself.

I watched as he picked her up and swung her around. She giggled and ran to hug the sleepy guy. Then she hugged the emo and finally ran to the lanky giant. The giant tickled her sides and she giggled, "Nnoitra! St-stop it!" 'Nnoitra' gave a deep chuckle and let her go. I kept staring at Grimmjow though. Nel ran back to Grimmjow and squealed, "Look, look! Ichi-berry's here too! Isn't that great?" Grimmjow stopped smiling and slowly turned in my direction, his eyes following the length of her arm. His cerulean eyes jumped from her finger tip to me and my breath hitched. Without my consent, my feet slowly started to move until I was only a foot from him. He'd gotten tall, looked like a delinquent, and had a few more scars on his face and arms than I remembered. "I-Ichigo?" he choked out. "Yeah." I whispered. He stared at me for a few moments before he crushed me into a bear hug, one arm on my waist, the other holding me close by the small of my back. He lifted me slightly off the ground, to where only the very tips of my converse touched the ground. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck, and breathed in his scent. He smelled of cologne and cinnamon, mixed with chocolate. He pulled away, his hands now resting on my hips, keeping me at close. "So you remember me?" he asked quietly. I chuckled and leaned my head on his chest. "Who could forget their blue-haired best friend, huh?" He hugged me to him again for a short hug and let go. Grimmjow gave me his signature shit-eating grin that I remembered from when I was little and I smiled in return.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned to see my friends looking at me curiously, yet expectantly. "Oh! Shinji! Chado! Sorry, sorry. Mmkay, so this is Grimm. He's the childhood friend I've told you about." I turned to Grimmjow, "Grimmjow, this is Shinji and Chado. Chado's the bigger one." Grimmjow grinned. "Nice to meetchya both. Ichi-berry, the tall fucker is Nnoitra, the sleepy one is Starrk, and the emo is Ulqiorra. They're my friends. And, of course, you know Nelliel." I nodded. Nnoitra stepper forward, holding out a hand. "Wassup? Nnoitra, but you can call me Nnoi. This one here," He gestured to Grimmjow with the hand I wasn't shaking, "never shuts up 'bout chya. 'Ichi-berry this' 'Ichi-berry that'. It's nice ta finally meetchya!" I grinned, looking over at Gimmjow. "It would seem as though you missed me just as much as I missed you." He blushed a deep red and sputtered, "Y-Y-Yeah, well…" We all chuckled at him. I checked the time and realized it was time to go so Shinji, Chado, and I could meet our new land lord. Grabbing my bag from Chado, I dug for a pen and wrote my number on Grimmjow's hand. "We have to go, but here's my number. We're also going to be at the local high school on Monday. Bye! It was good to see you!" Uryu and Chado followed me as I hailed a taxi. I turned and waved one last time before shutting the door and giving the driver the address to our new home.

-Grimmjow-

I watched Ichigo and his two friends hurry away and hail a taxi. With one last wave at me, Ichigo shut the door and the taxi drove off.

"So…that's him? Strawberry, huh?" I turned my head to see Starrk completely awake, looking at me expectantly. I grinned like the idiot I was. "Yeah! Ain't he wonderful? Just wait 'til ya actually get ta know 'im. If he's still as fiery as he used ta be, you'll love 'im! All ya gotta do is call him Traffic Cone or Carrot-Top. Or my personal favorite – Strawberry! And, we even get ta see 'im Monday!" I was so ecstatic. My all-time best friend had just returned to me, along with my little sister, and he still _remembered_ me! And he still had the warmest hugs, too. That little scar on his left cheek stood out against the freckles on his face. He still didn't seem to give a damn about his hair colour. And he sure as hell seemed just as happy as when he left, all smiles and shit. I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop smiling like a dumbass for at _least_ the next two days. "C'mon. Let's take our little sister home." I said as I walked off, hailing a taxi as well.

Next Monday, I was going back to school for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**Yay! Chpt 1 done! R&R, please! **

**kk, loves and kissies!**

**-T**


	3. Shin-chan's in love?

**Hey guys! Okay, so those of you following my story, Kidnappings and Love, may have noticed the...uh...****_announcement_**** I made not even an hour ago.** **Those of you that didn't, you should go check. **

**Anyways, I realized I'm an idiot. Out of all the stories I've read, not once have I noticed the DISLCAIMER! Therefore, I keep forgetting to put mine up. So, here it is.**

**If I owned bleach, Grimm and Ichi would be married, as would Nnoitra and Shinji, and Kenpachi and Urahara would be too. And Byakuya wouldn't have a pole shoved so far up his ass. ;D**

* * *

Ichigo

When we arrived at our new home, we were shocked. I had to give it to him – my dad had done good.

3 bedrooms - each with a closet, full-sized bed, and a desk - 2 bathrooms, a full kitchen, a living / dining area, a pantry, a giant flat-screen in the living room along with a surround sound system, and two mustangs in the down stairs garage, one sleek black (mine) and the other a black one with pink racing stripes (Shinji's) and, since Chad didn't drive, he didn't have one. Needless to say, my father still had friends in the area.

As I was unpacking, my phone rang with an 'unknown' number. The area code was in my area, so, guessing it was Grimmjow, I answered.

"Hello?" I asked. "Yo! S'this tha Ichi-berry Grimm's always –shit!" the man yelled as I heard a loud bang in the background. I heard a further off yell and the man on the other end started speaking again. "Sorry. So, anyways. 'You the one he's always goin' on 'bout?" I was quiet through-out the whole ordeal. "Umm…I-I just…yes?" I choked out. "Hey! Great ta know yer real. Fer a while there, we all thought you Grimm's imaginary friend. Sorry I couldn't be at the airport. I had some business to attend to. So tell me 'bout yerself." I was stunned. Did I tell this man what he wanted to know? Did I hang up? I ended up choosing the safe route. "What's _your_ name, mister?" I heard a door open, some muffled, angry shouting in the background, and a door slammed. The man chuckled over the line. "Ma name's Gin Ichimaru. I'm one a' Grimmy's bestest friends! I think he likes you better, though. I like to cause him trouble." I laughed at his mock- innocent tone. As I was going to comment that the two of us used to cause trouble, too, I heard a loud pounding on what I supposed was a door.

By now, I had picked up that 'Gin' had been running from someone and was now hiding in a closet of sorts. I guess the person he'd been running from was now the one pounding on the door.

"ICHIMARU! YOU GIVE THAT GODDAMNED PHONE BACK RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR IF YOU'RE CALLING SOMEONE IMPORTANT AGAIN, YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!" the angry voice from earlier yelled as the banging on the door continued. That angry voice was Grimmjow.

"Um…excuse me, Mr. Gin, but you don't happen to be calling from Grimmjow's phone, do you?" I heard Gin chuckle. "Why, yes. Yes, I do." I then listened as he chuckled again, a very creepy sound, and whined in a mock-pouty tone, "Well, Grimmy. I do hope ya don' count this sweet Ichi-Berry I'm talkin' to as important. That would mean I'm breakin' yer rules again." The banging stopped for a few moments before it started up again, harder than before.

"ICHI! I'M SO SORRY YOU HAVE TO TALK TO THAT BASTARD! AND, YES, GIN! YOU SHOULD _KNOW_ I OBVIOUSLY COUNT HIM AS IMPORTANT! GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Grimmjow now sounded desperate. "Mr. Gin? Could you hand the phone to Grimmjow? I'd like to talk to him. But, I promise I'll talk to you sometime too, okay?" I said in a sweet tone before bursting into a fit of giggles when I heard the man stutter, "Uh…uh…y-yeah. Sh-sure." I listened as a lock clicked and Grimmjow stopped banging. The door was ripped open and the phone snatched from Gin's hand.

"Sorry, Ichigo. He just-." I cut him off with a laugh. "No, Grimm. It's fine. He was actually really sweet. Just wanted to know about me, my name and such. Even told me he was sorry he couldn't make it to the airport. Though…I don't think he knew you didn't know I was coming back." I giggled again. "It was funny listening to you play chase."

Before he could respond, there was a knock on my door before Chad poked his head in. "Ichigo?" I looked over and smiled. "Hold on Grimm." I put a hand over the speaker. "Yes Chad?" He opened the door and stepped in. "I'm going to explore the area, so I'm leaving Shinji with you. Is that okay?" I nodded and he quietly stepped out of the room again. "Sorry, that was Chad. Anyways, as you were saying-."

ICHIIIIIIIIII!" I heard Shinji yell as he came barreling down the hall. He slammed the (already open) door into the wall and launched himself onto my bed. "ICHI! Who ya talkin' to? Can I talk? Ichi! I wanna go out! Chad's gone! C'mon! Ichi, can we go see tha' blue-headed friend 'a yers? I wanna talk to his friend! Ya know, the tall, dark headed one! The one with the bandana! He's so hot! I think I'm in love! I mean, didja see his grin? C'mon! Let's go see tha' friend 'a yers and ask him where that sexy hottie is! Please, Ichi?" Shinji finally stopped his ranting and just sat staring at me. I sighed, giving in.

"Hey, Grimm? You heard all that, right?" I asked. "Yeah. I think he was talking about Nnoitra." I sighed again. "Do you think we could meet up in the old park we used to play in? And could you bring Nnoitra with you?" Grimmjow laughed. "Sure, Ichi-berry. When do you wanna meet up?" I looked at my watch – 3:30. "How about four?" I could just hear the grin on his face. "Sure," he told me. "see ya then!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**

**-T**


	4. Ren-chan and Shiro

**IMPORTANT:**

**Yeah, um, I totally just realized this whole story is fluff. Complete fluff. There's not really any climax. It's just a story of how they reintegrate themselves into each other's lives. I mean, yes, there's obviously going to be some romance between the two as it goes along, but...there's not a lot of majorness to it. It's just a cute little story that'll end when I'm satisfied (meaning when Shinji and Nnoi get together and Grimm and Ichi realize their feelings as they grow closer once more.)**

**ANOTHER THING: Those of you that were or are following my best story, Kidnappings and Love, I may or may not have found inspiration again...just saying. ;)**

**KK, well, bleach ain't mine by any means, seeing as Gin's dead, Ukitake and Shunsui aren't together, and Tesla is alive (I think...)**

* * *

I looked at Shinji after I put the phone back in my pocket. "You have twenty minutes to do whatever you want." I sighed, knowing Shinji and his thought process like the back of my hand. I knew he was planning something devious. He squealed giddily and darted out my door and into his own room, yelling on the way, "Change into your 'fuck me' jeans and your hot Fall Out Boy long-sleeve! Ya know, the white one with the rips? And put a black tank under it! And that cute belt with the rainbow skulls! Your black Chucks, too. Then let me do your hair!" I sighed, moving to the closet. There really wasn't any arguing with Shinji.

Dressed ten minutes later, I sat in front of my dresser mirror as Shinji spiked and ruffled my hair more than it naturally was, because I apparently 'looked like a total sexy badass uke with my hair spiked iun every direction' as Shinji put it. "Oh, he is so gonna drop dead! Both of 'em will! Look at us – all sexy and stylish. Man, those hunks'll be droolin' over us!" Shinji gushed, running his hands through my hair again. I blushed crimson. "Shin! I don't want Grimmjow _drooling_ over me. We're just friends!" I exclaimed. "I mean, sure. He has a really nice, rock hard body that is really comfortable to hug and his hair had this sexy look like 'I just had hot sweaty sex and I _still_ look better than you ever could.' And his eyes seem to rip out my soul. His walk is like 'I'm sexy and I don't even know.' And his smirk makes him look like he's going to eat me up and his deep, rumbling voice is sexy as hell. He smells like cinnamon and chocolate and raspberries and… OHMIGOD I CANNOT BELIVE WHAT I JUST SAID!"

Shinji giggled uncontrollably as I turned beet red. "C'mon, Ichi. S'time ta go!" He dragged me down to the garage, shoving me into the driver's seat of my black mustang and climbed into the passenger seat beside me. I started it up and revved the engine.

I was kind of depressed that I'd wrecked my deep red Camaro with black racing stripes because it had been my baby. It was my life. My dad had gotten it for me using money my mom had put into an account. It was for my sixteenth birthday, but Dad got it for me a year early. He took me out on my permit to pick up groceries from the market. As we were riding down the interstate, someone slid on the rain-slicked road and my car was totaled. Shinji had also loved that car – he thought it was manly, sexy, and really hot listening to the engine rev and purr. For me, it was relaxing. So, when I revved the engine, Shinji squealed and playfully fanned himself as I melted into the seat as we both listened to the purr of my new baby. Backing out, I drove to the park I so remembered from my childhood.

-Grimmjow-

Nnoi and I sat on the park bench, watching the trees sway back and forth across the road and the cars drive by. We'd gotten cleaned up and we'd both put on baggy, faded jeans. I had slipped on a black t-shirt while he'd gone with a white one, both tight fitting to show off our built chests. I had taken out the cartilage piercings in my ears, leaving one silver hoop in my left ear. I also left in my lip piercings in. Nnoi had taken out all of his ear piercings, leaving him with just a tongue piercing and one on his right eyebrow. In short, we looked good, if I _do_ say so myself.

"Sooooooooo….when'd jya say they's s'posed ta get 'ere?" Nnoitra asked impatiently. Checking my watch, I told him, "Five more minutes, Nnoi. Shut up." He sighed, leaning his head back on the bench as he closed his eyes. "Tch. What princesses."

"What's this about princesses?" a familiar voice asked. My head shot up as I looked over to see Ichigo and his flamboyant friend walking towards us from a sleek black mustang. Ichigo held a set of keys over his shoulder and pressed a button, making the mustang beep. "Hey." he greeted, walking closer and sitting down cross-legged in front of me. His blonde friend did the same in front of Nnoitra, the later staring down at him like he was going to eat the blonde up. I turned my eyes back to Ichigo when his phone rang. He pulled it out, smiling down at the screen when he saw the caller, though, from where I was, I could only see a picture of a pineapple.

"Wassup?" Ichigo answered, grinning like an idiot. He paused to listen to the other end and then replied, "Yeah, I'm fine….no, I didn't die any….yes, Shin's fine too…..Chad's good…I've half way unpacked…..yeah, well, Shinji had to get out. See, there was this guy we met at the airport. He's real tall, at _least_ seven foot, dark headed, kinda rough on the edges, but seems to be soft at the core….mmm, yeah…no, no, Ren. You don't have to worry. He's Shin's type, not mine…yeah, I-!" The blonde, after sitting and staring at Ichigo the whole time, squealed suddenly and yelled, "OH MY GOD! Is that Renji? Let me talk to him! I've gotta talk to him! C'mon Ichi!" Shinji tackled Ichigo, sitting on his thighs,while he yanked the phone from Ichigo's hand.

"Ren! What's up? We just got here and I haven't even started unpacking and I'm so excited because it's so pretty here and it's small and easy to navigate so I'm a little less likely to get lost though I'm sure I'll manage it and when we got off the p[lane, it was like destiny 'cause we met Ichi's blue-headed friend that he always talked about and Big Blue has this tall friend, a hottie mind you, and he's dark-headed and he's got poercings and he's got this bandana ocer his left eye and OMG I swear I'm going to marry him and I really hope he's gay and I'm so excited and," the blonde finally stopped to take a breath while shoving Ichigo back down by his face so h couldn't get the phone back, "I heard that there's this amazing amusement park and Ichi promised to take me and Ichi looks so sexy 'cuz he's wearing his 'fuck-me' jeans and that belt with tha rainbow skulls and his black converse, ya know, the ones we splattered with neon paint, and his Fall Out Boy shirt, tha one with the camo-lookin' bubble letters and I did his hair and he's got his glasses on, tha ones with the thick black nerdy rims, instead of his contacts and you should totally come visit as soon as the weekend comes and oh my gosh Ren, you're gonna love it here and they have anime and comic shops and they have amazing parks and we're in one right now and you have to come and you make sure to bring Shuuhei and Toshi and Kensei, and Shiro cuz you guys could totally set up some gigs in Tokyo and Shiro and Ichi need to see each other or they'll die of separation! So, on a side note, how are you?" Shinji finally finished. He listened for a few minutes before laughing and bidding a good bye to whoever was on the other end. For some reason, it was making me feel jealous and possessive over Ichigo because his blonde friend was still sitting on his lap. The phone was handed back to Ichigo, who started talking again. His blonde friend, on the other hand, didn't get off his lap, and instead laid down on his chest and tucked his head under Ichigo's chin, still straddling his thighs.

"Yeah, sory about that Ren. Shin just got a little excited. Anyways…..yeah, that'd be fine. Oh, Shiro's there with you? Lemme talk to him! Lemme talk to him!" Ichigo – no, I couldn't believe it either – squealed as his face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "SHIRO! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE TO COME VISIT ME REALLY SOON! LIKE, GET ON A PLANE IN THE MORNING! I WANT YOU TO SEE MY NEW HOME AND…oh, it's already morning….THEN CATCH THE NEXT FLIGHT! PLEASE SHIRO! … But Shiro…..screw school….please…..Shi….I really want you to come and I…please…." Ichigo now looked like he was on the verge of tears and I was steadily getting pissed at the other person on the line. "Really? Awesome! You can even meet Grimmjow!" He nodded excitedly as he listened to the other person on the line. "Yes…mm-hmm….yep…..okay, Shi! Love you! Bye!" He closed the phone and a devious grin came across both his face and his blonde friend's. "I can't believe he still falls for the 'I'm about to cry so you have to make me happy' gig. You have him wrapped around your pinky finger." Shinji giggled. Ichgo giggled along with him. "Yeah, he's always had a weakness for my puppy eyes and my 'let me have my way' voice. He's a total sucker." Ichigo finished as they both burst into another fit of giggles. Getting up off Ichigo, the blonde sat back down in front of Nnoitra and looked at him, trying to stifle his fit of tittering. Ichigo sat up as well and when he looked at me still smiling, our eyes met, and my breath caught in my throat as I realized something. He was gorgeous.

* * *

**haha! yes, I do believe I am semi-evil by leaving you on a not-so-but-kinda cliff hanger. **

**SO, who is Shiro to Ichigo and why is he wrapped around Ichi's little finger? When is there gonna be NnoiShin action? What about Grimmichi? What did Grimm mean by Gorgeous? **

**Find out when I get around to typing again! **

**;D **

**-T**


End file.
